


Burnin' It Down

by nerdy_farm_girl



Series: Wildest Dreams [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek is a Tease, F/M, Future Fic, Porn With Plot, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdy_farm_girl/pseuds/nerdy_farm_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fast forward three years, and Stiles and Lydia (mostly Stiles) decide to do Friends-giving with the pack. While preparing the food at Derek's loft, Lydia discovers some... desires she has concerning the brooding older werewolf.</p><p>This has a lot less to do with thanksgiving and a lot more to do with me wanting to write Derek/Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnin' It Down

"It's called Friends-giving Lyds, not Dinner Party with the Millers!" Stiles groaned from somewhere behind her, followed by the sound of the shopping cart crashing into something. Lydia glanced over her shoulder, simply raising a brow at her friend. Best friend, actually.

"If we were doing this at my house or your house even, it wouldn't require such an extensive amount of planning," she explained, dropping a bag of potatoes into the basket. "I don't know why you thought it would be such a great freaking idea to do this at Derek's." She continued wandered through the produce section, adding carrots and onions to the basket. Stiles sighed loudly.

"How many times do we have to go over this? Derek's been in a slump since everything with Braeden and we all know he wouldn't come to anything. We have to bring it to him."

Lydia huffed to herself. She'd been away at school when the Braeden-Derek showdown happened, but she had gotten a blow by blow from Scott and Malia (those lucky ducks got to witness it). She hadn't been surprised. Someone who made a living as a mercenary specializing in supernaturals wasn't exactly the best match for a self sacrificing werewolf who would literally throw himself in front of a train if it would save any of them. According to Scott the breakup had been explosive, more passionate than their three year relationship had ever been.

Lydia had felt bad for him at the time, and she still did. Derek didn't deserve heart break. But he did deserve better. He just needed to find the right girl. And that would only happen if he stopped being a hermit in his loft like he had been for the past six months. He was lucky she was away at school for most of the time, or else she would've dragged his werewolf ass to some clubs or something and got him out of his funk. Instead the rest of the pack had been coddling him, walking on eggshells and bringing him dinner once or twice a week. Enablers.

"Yeah yeah," she waved her hand dismissively. "What's left on the list?" Stiles grumbled under his breath, undoubtedly making horrendous faces behind her back.

"Stuffing mix, pickles, milk, butter, sour cream, turkey, peas, gravy...."

 

\--------------

"Stiles, I swear to God, if you do not get out of this poor excuse of a kitchen I will put you in more pain than you can even imagine!" Lydia growled, glaring at Stiles until he backed jerkily out of Derek's kitchen. With a sigh she pushed a hand through her hair, which was now limp from the heat of the stove and her touching it too much. This was a disaster. She didn't know how to cook! Why was she attempting to make thanksgiving dinner? Need a cocktail mixed, or a rum punch so good you won't know you're drunk till you're dancing on a table in your underwear? Lydia's your girl! But this... "I need help."

"And look at that, I'm here!" Isaac strode into the kitchen, his ever present sarcastic smirk in place. Lydia narrowed her eyes at him, weighing her options.

"You know how to cook?" She asked, not sure if she trusted him with this task.

"Oui," his lips lifted slightly as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm starting to think that's all the French you learned," she grumbled, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards the stove. "Please help me make gravy?"

"Fine," Isaac grumbled, even as he wrapped an arm around her and pressed a kiss to her hair. "I've missed you Martin." Lydia turned into him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tight.

"You too Lahey," she murmured into his shoulder. She caught a glimpse of Derek, watching them from the living room, his expression full of sorrow. Stepping out of Isaac's embrace, Lydia excused herself, promising she'd be back in a minute.

Derek was pretending he didn't notice her as she marched towards him, his eyes glued to the tv, where Scott, Stiles, Kira and Malia were battling at Super Mario Brothers (after much arguing between Stiles and Derek, they'd all finally agreed to get a tv and gaming system in Derek's loft, along with actual furniture so that the pack had a place to hang out).

"Derek," Lydia said his name softly, the sound foreign on her lips. She hadn't spoken to him in months. "I could use your help in the kitchen." She didn't know why exactly she asked, and when he sighed and rolled his eyes and acted melodramatic she considered retracting her invitation. But she knew he still felt separate from the pack sometimes, and even though she would never tell anyone, it made her sad for him. And what better way to make him feel like he belonged than forcing him into the kitchen with herself and Isaac.

 

It was a good idea in theory. But it might have worked a little too well. Lydia had always recognized that Derek was an attractive man. It was a fact, a scientific one even. But it had never gone farther than acknowledgement. Until now.

With his sleeves rolled up and a hand towel hanging out of his back pocket and a small smile breaking through as he watched Isaac and Lydia (and Stiles, cause Lord knows he can't stay out of anything) bicker with each other, he was becoming increasingly appealing. And Lydia wanted to bone him. Bad.

It was a terrible idea. And as she started bringing food out to the folding table Scott had set up in front of the bay window, her arm brushed against Derek's in passing. And she got butterflies. Oh hell no. This was so not happening.

 

\---------

Lydia was squished on the couch between Malia and Kira when she realized Derek was missing. Ever a glutton for punishment, she went searching for him. He was alone in the kitchen, half way through a sink full of dirty dishes.

"Look at you in here, washing dishes in secret," she scoffed, finding a clean dish towel and starting to dry what he'd already washed. Derek glanced at her, his lips twisting into a rare smile.

"You think Stiles or Scott was going to wash them?" His tone was light to match his moss green eyes. _Stop looking at his eyes._

"I would've done it," she grumbled, forcing herself to look down at the bowl in her hands.

"And risk ruining your nails?"  Lydia actually hissed at that, sending him a steely glare. "I'm kidding Lydia." Derek chuckled, looking down at her with amusement. "You've already done more than enough tonight, I thought I'd take care of it."

She was staring at him. Again. And she might have wanted to kiss him.

There was the sound of a throat clearing behind them, and Lydia turned to see Scott standing there. She couldn't decided whether she loved his timing or hated it.

"We're gonna head out," he motioned towards Kira and Isaac, who were lurking behind him (in their usual awkward fashion). "Thanks for having us Derek."

"You should thank Lydia," Derek replied over his shoulder. "But it was good to see you guys, thank you for coming here."

Isaac raised an eyebrow, smirk deepening as his eyes landed on Lydia. She scowled at him, not at all a fan of the things his stupid little smirk was implicating.

"Bye Lyds," Scott stepped towards her and pulled her into a hug. Even after all these years, her alpha's scent and touch calmed her. There was just something about Scott McCall.

 

Stiles and Malia left soon after, not without Stiles insisting Lydia text him when she got home. He still didn't trust her to take care of herself.

She was wiping down the counters when Derek finally spoke.

"You're the only person who hasn't asked me about Braeden..." Lydia paused and glanced at him, trying to judge his emotions. His face was blank, his hip leaned against the end of the counter. Not too scary. She shrugged, continuing to clean.

"There's not much I need to know." She replied simply, moving down the counter towards him.

"What if I wanted your advice?" He asked. Something about his voice should've warned her, something in the way his eyes were smouldering should've prepared her. But Lydia ignored her body's reactions to him and snorted.

"I doubt you'd want that."

"Why? You think I should've stayed with her?"

She didn't dare look at him, instead pretending to scrub at a spot on the granite.

"No!” she cringed, wishing she could say that with a little less force. “You deserve better."

He pushed off the counter, stalking around the kitchen. She should've been nervous, she was alone with him after all. But Lydia had never been afraid of Derek Hale.

"Oh really? How do you mean?"

"Someone who's never killed anyone might be a good start," she explained, giving up on her fake scrubbing and facing him with hands on her hips. "Someone as smart as you, or can at least keep up with you. Someone who understands the importance of our pack. Someone who makes you feel like you're worth it..." She paused, her eyes turning up to the ceiling as she smirked. "And she has to be hot, obviously."

When she focused back on Derek, he had somehow moved closer to her, leaving only inches between them.

"So..." He took the sponge from her hand and tossed it in the sink. Lydia's heart began to pound in her chest, every nerve in her body urging her to wrap herself around him. "You, basically."

_Keep it together. Don't let him know he's getting to you._

"Hmmm," she pursed her lips, trying to slow her heart beat and thinking over his question.

"Don't try and fool me doll," Derek growled, causing Lydia's eyes to flick quickly to his face. His eyes were glowing blue as he ran his tongue across his teeth in an almost predatory way. Her stomach clenched, heat pooling between her thighs. "I can smell it on you."

She takes a moment to drink him in. His thick, dark, undoubtedly soft hair that probably looks amazing after sex, those green eyes and sharp nose and perfectly groomed stubble that would feel absolutely divine on her inner thighs. Everything from there down was pure muscle and she wanted to feel him beneath her hands, rippling and tightening and...

"What are you waiting for then?" She purred. His lips were against hers instantly, surprisingly gentle as his fingers grasped her chin. He was asking permission. So she bit his lower lip, earning a low growl as he pushed her back against the counter. Derek's lips were warm and confident against hers, causing tingles of warmth to curl through her veins from her head to her toes.

All too soon he pulled back, hands braced on either side of her against the counter.

"We're gonna stop," Derek panted, eyes glowing blue. Lydia opened her mouth to argue, her own chest rising and falling rapidly. But he shook his head, pressing a finger to her lips before she could speak. "No. I don't think you quite understand Lydia. I want you. Badly. And I have for quite sometime now. And you need to really think about it before you get involved with me."

He was smirking down at her in an increasingly annoying fashion, and Lydia huffed, crossing her arms defensively.

"I'm not a little girl Derek." She grumbled, glaring up at him. His lips lifted in the corner before he dropped his head, pressing a soft kiss to the sensitive spot where her shoulder met her neck.

"Oh I know that princess," his low chuckle sending tingles over her skin. "But I'm a little different than the other _boys_ you've been fucking..."

Lydia rolled her eyes, completely irritated with the way this whole thing had gone. Men.

"Fine. I'll just be going then," she pushed past him, scooping her purse off the table and slinging it over her shoulder.

"Bye Lydia," Derek was watching her from the kitchen, gaze definitely predatory. She didn't bother responding as she stormed towards the door, not caring that she was leaving behind dishes and food and towels. She wasn't about to spend another minute with this ass. "I hope to hear from you soon." His words followed her out the door, still sending shots of heat through her body even with all her annoyance. Damn him.

 

\------------

Lydia texted Stiles when she got home, then took a long hot shower, trying to relax. But she couldn't. Couldn't stop thinking about stormy green eyes and that charming smile and the way his lips felt on hers. Derek had always been a type of fantasy for her, she'd thought about what it would be like. But now she wanted him, craved him. And it annoyed her to no end that he'd purposefully done this to her. Jerk.

Tap. Tap.

It sounded like something was hitting her window, but she ignored it, rolling over in bed and trying to fall asleep. A few seconds later her phone buzzed, signaling a text message. Fumbling for it Lydia squinted at the bright screen. A text from Derek.

OPEN THE WINDOW AND STAND BACK

Lydia had half a mind to ignore him, pretend she'd fallen asleep and didn't get his text. But her thighs were already tingling with anticipation, not caring that he would be able to smell her arousal with his werewolf senses. So she crawled out of bed, wrapping a silk robe around herself as she padded towards the window. She could see Derek standing in her backyard, face in a shadow with his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his leather jacket. Her stomach clenched with desire, and down below Derek's eyes flashed bright blue, his wide smile suddenly visible. Sliding the window open she stepped back, wrapping her arms tightly around herself to protect from the cold.

Seconds later Derek rolled gracefully through the window, popping to his feet and gently sliding the glass closed.

"So..." Lydia asked warily, his back still to her as he faced out the window. Derek didn't answer, instead he shrugged out of his jacket, dropping it onto a chair before slowly turning around. "What's going on Hale?" She continued, her whole body warming under his gaze. He just smirked, taking a step towards her.  Lydia instinctually stepped back, her legs hitting the edge of her mattress. Derek's smirk widened as he slowly stalked towards her, his hands reaching out and tugging on the belt of her robe.

"Lydia," he breathed her name, slipping his hands up under her tank top, settling on her waist.

"Y-yes?" She sputtered, breath catching as he bent and pressed his face into her shoulder, breathing in deeply.

"I hope you thought about this..." He nibbled on her ear, and Lydia couldn't help but arch towards him slightly, satisfied when his hands started to move across her skin. "Because I couldn't wait any longer."

Any response Lydia might have had was silenced by his kiss, this time urgent and full of need. She kissed him back eagerly, lifting her arms and draping them over his broad shoulders, her fingers gripping his dark hair. His grip on her tightened and then he was lifting her, tossing her gently onto the bed. Lydia gasped quietly, her heart hammering in her chest as Derek kicked off his shoes and crawled between her legs. His big hands slid slowly up her bare calves and thighs, skimming over her silk underwear and pushing her tank top up over her head.

"What would y-you do if... If I-I said I didn't want this?" Lydia forced the words out, finding it hard to concentrate with his hands on her breasts and his mouth on her neck. Derek paused and lifted his head, raising his eyebrows.

"I'd tell you you were a liar," he smirked, before dropping his head and sucking on her bottom lip eliciting a moan as she arched against him. "There's just something about you Lydia," he murmured against her mouth, his voice less confident know. "I've wanted you for a little while..." He paused, kissing her again, harder, his tongue delving inside of her. "My wolf's wanted you since the day I met you."

For some reason his statement threw gasoline on what had been a flame inside of Lydia and was quickly turning into a bonfire of desire. She needed him now.

"I want you too," she hooked her legs around his hips, pulling him down on top of her and pressing herself against him.

Derek moaned and sat back on his heels, eyes flickering between werewolf blue and human green as he stared at her. "What are you doing?" Lydia squirmed under his gaze, reaching up and tugging at his shirt. Seeming to get the hint, he dragged it over his head, giving her a fantastic view of his sculpted pecs and abs and the dark hair on his chest. _Oh lawd... Since when do I like chest hair? I've never liked chest hair. And now I want to touch it._

"I'm trying to decide what I want to do to you," Derek's growl brought her attention back to the present situation.

"I would've thought you'd have planned this all out," she found herself teasing him, reaching up and brushing her fingers across his chest. Derek's lips quirked up slightly and he caught her hand, bringing it to his lips and kissing her palm.

"Oh I've planned it out, but I'm having trouble choosing which option I want..." He paused, sucking her pinky finger into his mouth. Her whole body arched off her bed in response, eyes rolling back in her head. _How could that be so fucking hot?_ "And which option you'll like..."

"You can do _whatever_ you want to me," the words were out of her mouth before Lydia could stop them. "And something tells me you'll have plenty of chances to try out all the options." Derek's eyes were solid blue as he leaned over her, his thumbs tracing soft circles around her pert nipples.

"You're awful confident that I'll want to do this again," he teased, tongue sneaking out to wet his lips.

"Stop talking Hale," she growled, reaching out and cupping his erection through his jeans. "And start doing something useful."

Apparently that was all Derek needed to hear, because her words were immediately followed by him sinking between her legs. She pushed herself up on her elbows, watching as Derek pressed his nose into her now damp panties, inhaling deeply. It shouldn't have been hot. But good God it was. _Fuck._

"You smell so fucking good princess," he growled, staring up at her as he licked her through her panties. She moaned, pressing herself against his face. With a low chuckle Derek lifted her hips and slid her panties down her thighs, tossing them over his shoulder.

He kissed slowly up her inner thighs until he reached the apex, his tongue flicking across her clit. Lydia threw her head back, fingers gripping his hair as she pressed herself against his face, little sighs and moans slipping from her lips.

And then one of his fingers was pushing inside of her. "You're so wet for me baby," he groaned, lifting his head slightly.

"Tongue. Don't. Stop." Lydia panted, pushing his head back down. And Derek didn't stop. He didn't stop when her moans turned to screams (it was a banshee thing). He didn't stop when her thighs clamped around his head. He didn't stop until she screamed his name, coming hard around his fingers and tongue. And then he was kissing her, continuing to slowly thrust his fingers inside of her as she rode out her orgasm,

"My turn," he growled against her mouth, his fingers already fumbling at the button on his jeans. When she finally regained conscious thought, Lydia pushed him onto his back, yanking his jeans and boxers off in one move. She sat back on her heels, mimicking Derek's previous actions and admiring him. He had been right about one thing (alright, he was right about a lot of things) he was certainly a grown man. And all the other guys were certainly boys in comparison.

"Don't even think about using your pretty little mouth on me," he hissed, one of his large hands curling around his dick. "I'm too close for that. Just come here." He pushed himself up against the headboard, arms held out for her.

Lydia didn't like direct orders. But continuing in tonight's theme, orders from Derek seemed to only heighten her arousal. And then his hands were on his waist, dragging her onto his lap. "You're so beautiful Lydia," he whispered, pushing her hair back from her face and pressing soft kisses along her throat. "I'm sure you hear it all the time..." He paused, shifting slightly underneath her. "But you're even more beautiful when you're coming undone." With a grunt he thrust inside of her.

"Derek..." Lydia moaned, tossing her head back as he lifted her off him and then slammed her down. "Fuck." She matched his thrusts, fisting her hand in his hair and pulling his head back so she could see his face. "You like fucking me don't you Hale?" She growled, another little moan escaping her lips. Derek nodded, his lips parted as he stared up at her. "Answer me!"

"Fuck yeah baby," he hissed between his teeth. Lydia grinned and smashed her mouth to his, nibbling on his lip and kissing through his stubble, down along his jaw. She could feel her second orgasm building, squealing quietly as he smacked her ass.

"You gonna come again for me princess?" Derek asked, his thrusts speeding up. Lydia just nodded against his shoulder, her face buried in his neck. He reached down and pressed his thumb against her clit, pushing Lydia over the edge. She bit down on his neck to silence her scream, her whole body trembling as she collapsed on top of him. "Lydia," Derek stilled inside her, her name a melodic sigh on his lips.

He slid down onto the bed, strong arms wrapped tightly around her. Lydia's head was on his chest, and even as her own heart beat was slowing, she could hear his speeding up, his lax muscles tensing.

"Derek," she whispered, snuggling against his skin. "Please stay." She pressed a kiss against his warm chest. "I want you to stay with me." He immediately relaxed beneath her, one of his hands stroking through her hair.

"Of course," he murmured, "as long as you want me, I'll stay." She sighed and pulled her blankets over them, curling even closer to him. She didn't know if it was just her post coitus hormones talking, but she kinda wanted Derek to stay forever. Preferably naked. But forever nonetheless. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
